Many video streams contain selections of different media data, such as audio language, subtitle language, and video angle selections. Typical media players buffer a certain amount of media data at the beginning in order to smooth out the play quality and to reduce the impact of unstable streaming network bandwidth or local disk data reading speed. After media data selection, media players need to flush out old data and buffer new data. Because this process takes time, it causes the video playback to pause while the buffering is finishing. This introduces delay and degrades the playback quality and the viewer experience.